Saleté de Malefoy
by Temper4nce
Summary: [OS] Quand Hermione a besoin de livres à la bibliothèque pour rendre un devoir, elle tombe des nues lorsqu'elle apprend que Malefoy les a tous emprunté et ce, avant elle!


Bonjour à tous :) Je publie un nouvel OS que j'ai écrit depuis belle lurette déjà. Un an ou deux, je pense. C'était dans le cadre de l'arbre à textes pour la page Répertoire de fanfictions d'Harry Potter sur Facebook, tenue par notre Amélie nationale (Amé, si tu passes par là, je t'embrasse très très fort 3). J'espère donc qu'il va vous plaire et je vous souhaite une bonne lecture!

Saleté de Malefoy

Hermione regardait le rayonnage de la bibliothèque lui faisant face d'un air désespéré. Elle était certaine qu'elle était dans le bon rayon pour le livre de potions dont elle avait besoin pourtant mais elle ne le trouvait pas. Hermione laissa échapper un profond soupir et se résigna à jeter une nouvelle fois un coup d'œil au rayonnage. Quelques instants plus tard, la Gryffondor rendit les armes et se rendit au bureau de la bibliothécaire, la redoutable Madame Pince.

Hermione avala difficilement sa salive en voyant Madame Pince quelques mètres plus loin. Cette dernière semblait tout le temps être de mauvaise humeur et son cas ne semblait pas s'arranger ces temps-ci. Hermione ne put s'empêcher de sourire au souvenir de sa conversation avec son ami Harry lorsque ce dernier avait supposé que Madame Pince avait une quelconque relation avec Argus Rusard, le concierge de Poudlard.

_ Vous vous moquez de moi, Miss Granger?! Claqua la voix de Madame Pince.

_ Euh... non, non! Paniqua Hermione en voyant la bibliothécaire la regarder d'un mauvais œil. Pas du tout! En fait, je venais vous demander un renseignement.

_ De quoi s'agit- il encore? Demanda Madame Pince. Vous ne trouvez pas encore un livre dont vous avez besoin? Inutile d'insister, Miss Granger. Je ne vous donnerai pas le nom de celui qui les a empruntés.

_ S'il - vous - plaît! Supplia Hermione pour la centième fois de la semaine. J'ai un exposé important pour mon cours de Potions et ces livres me sont indispensables pour ma réussite. Je veux juste pouvoir m'arranger avec l'élève qui les a empruntés afin de juste pouvoir y jeter un coup d'œil.  
_ Ces données sont confidentielles, conclut Madame Pince. Maintenant, partez! Un nombre important d'élèves a besoin de mes services.

Hermione jeta un regard derrière elle pour voir seulement une pauvre première année qui attendait son tour. Cette vieille mégère se moquait complètement d'elle! La Gryffondor finit par s'en aller après un dernier regard contrarié à l'égard de la bibliothécaire. Si cela continuait, elle n'allait jamais pouvoir rendre son exposé en Potions et le professeur Rogue allait se faire une joie de lui mettre un énorme T en rouge sur son parchemin à peine remplit. Hermione en frissonna de peur.

La semaine dernière, le professeur Rogue avait eu la brillante idée de leur donner un exposé à faire sur une potion de leur choix. Hermione s'en était réjouit et avait rapidement jeté son dévolu sur la potion du Félix Felicis. Cependant, Hermione avait vite déchanté en voyant que les livres dont elle avait le plus besoin étaient empruntés les uns après les autres au fur et à mesure qu'elle jetait son dévolu sur eux. Hermione désirait pouvoir s'arranger avec le ou les emprunteurs afin de pouvoir juste y jeter un coup d'œil mais elle désespérait de les trouver. Elle s'arrêtait alors soudainement au milieu du couloir alors que les paroles de Madame Pince revenaient hanter son esprit. « Je ne vous donnerai pas le nom de celui qui les a empruntés ». Est-ce que cela voulait donc dire qu'une seule personne avait emprunté tous les livres qu'elle recherchait ? C'était tout à fait plausible puisqu'elle avait soumis la liste des titres auprès de Madame Pince dans le courant de la semaine dernière. Bingo ! La Gryffondor n'allait donc pas avoir besoin de courir à gauche, à droite pour trouver un certain nombre de personnes. Elle avait juste à trouver le nom de l'unique emprunteur et d'aller passer un accord avec ce dernier. Au boulot, Hermione !

La jeune fille se rendit alors sans tarder à la tour des Gryffondor où elle était certaine de trouver Harry et Ron. Hermione les trouva donc devant la cheminée en train de jouer une partie d'échecs sous les yeux attentifs de Lavande qui encourageait Ronron de tout son cœur. Hermione leva les yeux au ciel et alla s'asseoir à côté de ses amis.

_ Harry, l'interpella Hermione. Est-ce que tu aurais cinq minutes à me…

_ Chut, l'interrompit brusquement Lavande. Ronron est en train de se concentrer pour jouer un coup de maître !

Hermione se saisit face à l'intervention de sa camarade de maison et elle la regarda avec des yeux ronds. Harry se tourna ensuite vers elle en camouflant un sourire amusé.

_ Ronron, reprit alors Ginny d'un ton moqueur. Depuis quand as-tu besoin de silence pour te consacrer ?

Ron lança un regard mécontent à sa petite sœur avant de reporter son attention sur la partie d'échecs.

_ Échec et mat, sourit Ron alors que la partie prenait fin.

_ Je me demande si je vais gagner un jour, soupira Harry en rangeant ses pièces d'échecs. Tu voulais me demander quelque chose, Hermione ?

_ Euh oui, répondit la concernée après un petit temps d'hésitation. Mais pas ici. Est-ce que tu veux bien me suivre en privé ?

Ron et Ginny échangèrent un regard curieux tandis qu'Harry se levait pour suivre Hermione dans un coin reculé de la salle commune.

_ Pourrais-tu me prêter ta cape d'invisibilité, Harry ? demanda Hermione de but en blanc.

_ Pourquoi ? demanda le sorcier à lunettes d'un air étonné.

Hermione soupira et lui expliqua rapidement la situation délicate dans laquelle elle se trouvait. Son année scolaire était en jeu !

_ Je veux bien te la prêter, sourit finalement Harry. Suis-moi dans mon dortoir. Il est vide à cette heure-ci.

Hermione regarda autour d'elle pour apercevoir Neville, Dean et Seamus dans un coin de la salle commune en compagnie de Parvati Patil qui se sentait étrangement abandonné par son amie de toujours répondant au nom de Lavande. Hermione suivit donc Harry jusqu'à son dortoir où il lui donna discrètement sa cape d'invisibilité qu'il cachait toujours au fond de sa malle.

_ La bibliothèque ferme à vingt heures, réfléchit à voix haute Hermione. Je pense que je ferais mieux de quitter la salle commune aux alentours de dix-neuf heures afin d'éviter l'heure de pointe. Je compte prendre ensuite la direction de la bibliothèque sous la cape d'invisibilité où j'aurais tout le loisir de fouiller dans les fiches de prêts de Madame Pince. Merci pour le coup de main, Harry !

Harry regarda son amie partie en souriant. Hermione avait parfois de ces idées pour sauver son « année scolaire en péril »…

Plus tard dans la soirée, Hermione prit la direction de la bibliothèque et se dissimula dans un des rayonnages avant que Madame Pince ne ferme les portes. La Gryffondor alla ensuite au bureau de la bibliothécaire et se mit à farfouiller dans les dossiers où elle savait que cette dernière consignait méticuleusement le nom des emprunteurs avec le titre des livres et les dates de retour prévu. Hermione devint de plus en plus blanche au fur et à mesure qu'elle parcourait les fiches des livres dont elle avait besoin. Le mystérieux emprunteur n'était autre que Drago Malefoy. Et flûte !

Le lendemain matin, Hermione était d'une humeur massacrante alors qu'elle prenait le petit-déjeuner dans la Grande Salle. Et les galoches que Ronron et Lavlav s'échangeaient gaiement ne l'aidaient aucune à se changer les idées car cela l'irritait au plus haut point. Harry semblait de son avis car il détournait le regard d'un air dégoûté.

_ Salut, dit Ginny qui venait d'arriver et qui prenait place à la table en face d'Harry et d'Hermione. Mauvaise nuit, Hermione ?

_ Nan, répondit Hermione en massacrant son porridge. Juste une mauvaise journée en perspective.

_ Comment est-ce que cela s'est passé hier soir ? Demanda Harry en reposant son verre devant son assiette remplie de bacons. Tu as réussi à avoir le nom que tu cherchais ?

_ C'est bien ça le problème, râla Hermione. C'est Malefoy qui a loué tous les bouquins dont j'ai besoin. En plus, il a prolongé ses emprunts jusqu'à la date des exposés. Ma réussite ne dépend que de son bon vouloir et je déteste ça.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire alors ? demanda Ginny qui avait été mise au parfum de la situation d'Hermione la veille par Harry.

_ Tenter de trouver un accord avec Malefoy, dit Hermione en serrant les dents. Je n'ai pas le choix de toute façon.

Hermione entendit alors un bruit étrange ressemblant à une ventouse qu'on décolle d'un WC dans le but de le déboucher (1). En fait, il s'agissait simplement de Ron qui s'était décollé de la bouche de Lavande.

_ Hermione, se scandalisa le roux. Tu ne vas quand même pas passer un accord avec la fouine ?!

_ Je n'ai pas le choix Ron, dit Hermione d'un air contrarié. Crois-moi quand je te dis que j'aimerais autant l'éviter que toi.

_ Il quitte d'ailleurs la Grande Salle, l'informa Harry qui observait Malefoy. Il me semble que tu devrais aller tenter ta chance maintenant Hermione car sa petite bande est restée attablée.

La jeune Gryffondor ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et se leva précipitamment en abandonnant son maigre déjeuner sur la table. Hermione se dirigea vers la sortie de la Grande Salle où elle emboita le pas à Malefoy qui se dirigeait vers une cour intérieure du château. Le Serpentard alla s'installer sur un banc au soleil et sortit un de ces bouquins de son sac de cours. Hermione sentit son sang ne faire qu'un tour alors qu'elle constatait que le livre de Malefoy n'était autre qu'un bouquin dont elle avait besoin. Que le destin pouvait être cruel quelques fois !

Prenant son courage à deux mains, Hermione s'avança vers Malefoy qui la vit venir du coin de l'œil. La Gryffondor l'avait bien vu et s'attendait à ce que Malefoy relève la tête pour savoir ce qu'elle lui voulait mais il n'en fit rien. Hermione commença à voir rouge alors qu'elle comprenait que le Serpentard ne daignerait pas lui accorder son attention.

_ Hum, hum, fit Hermione en commençant à perdre patience. Malefoy, j'ai besoin de te parler.

Le concerné daigna enfin lever les yeux et la regarda avec un air hautain. Il n'aimait pas être dérangé dans sa lecture alors qu'il était en pleine concentration. Déjà que la Gryffondor l'agaçait à l'avoir suivi jusqu'ici. Il avait rarement l'occasion de trouver un petit coin tranquille loin de ses camarades de maison et Granger le prenait littéralement en chasse jusque dans son petit coin de replis.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Granger ? demanda Malefoy d'une voix traînante.

_ Je voudrais pouvoir jeter un coup d'œil aux livres de potions que tu as emprunté à la bibliothèque, répondit Hermione. J'en ai besoin pour mon exposé et tu les as tous emprunté.

Hermione eut la désagréable surprise de voir un sourire apparaître sur le visage de Malefoy. Ce dernier, qui pensait que la journée allait être morose, vit un grand rayon de soleil venir éclairer sa journée. Casser les pieds à Granger, en voilà un bon passe temps.

_ Je me demande bien ce que je pourrais en tirer en retour Granger, fit remarquer Malefoy.

_ La satisfaction d'avoir été ton prochain ? Tenta Hermione d'un ton sarcastique et qui commençait déjà à en avoir marre du comportement du Serpentard.

_ Je pourrais éventuellement faire passer cela comme un acte de charité envers toi, rit Malefoy. Après tout, la famille Malefoy est connue pour sa grande mansuétude.

_ Cela m'étonnerait beaucoup, répliqua Hermione entre ses dents.

_ Que tu es mauvaise langue Granger, sourit Malefoy en commençant à s'amuser. Tu n'obtiendras rien de moi en étant si ingrate.

_ Bon ça suffit maintenant ! s'exclama Hermione en perdant patience.

Hermione se jeta sur le Serpentard dans le but de lui prendre le livre de potions des mains mais Malefoy l'évita juste à temps en se relevant d'un geste rapide.

_ Tu ne l'auras pas Granger, ria Malefoy en s'amusant comme un petit fou.

Hermione passa alors son temps à sautiller autour de Malefoy dans le but d'attraper ce fichu bouquin mais le Serpentard était plus grand qu'elle d'une dizaine de centimètres et tenait le livre au-dessous de sa tête. Malefoy s'amusait pleinement de la situation alors qu'il voyait Granger devenir de plus en plus rouge. Il tourna alors le dos à Hermione tout en tenant le livre à bout de bras mais la Gryffondor s'agrippa à lui, telle une furie, et le tira vers elle.

Les deux élèves de Poudlard eurent tout juste le temps de se regarder d'un air horrifié les yeux dans les yeux avant que leurs bouches ne viennent subitement s'unir. Malefoy se dit alors sur le moment même qu'Hermione avait des lèvres terriblement douces tandis que cette dernière se disait que le Serpentard sentait terriblement bon. Nos deux protagonistes finirent par s'éloigner rapidement l'un de l'autre avant de frotter leur bouche d'un air dégoûté.

_ Espère d'abruti, dit Hermione en repoussant Malefoy le plus loin possible d'elle. Qu'est-ce que tu m'as fait ?!

Drago regardait la Gryffondor d'un air horrifié alors qu'il réalisait petit à petit que le baiser ne l'avait pas laissé totalement indifférent. Il ne savait même pas quoi répliquer à la jeune fille qui se tenait en face de lui et qui le regardait d'un air menaçant.

_ Un baiser pour chaque page consultée, laissa alors échapper le Serpentard malgré lui.

_ Quoi ?! fit Hermione en devenant rouge cramoisie.

_ Tu as très bien compris ce que je viens de te dire Granger, dit Drago en tentant de reprendre une certaine contenance. Je ne me répèterais pas !

Hermione rougit de plus belle en regardant Malefoy retourné sur le banc qu'il avait précédemment abandonné. Venaient-ils de trouver un terrain d'entente ? Hermione voulut laisser un « beurk » lui échapper mais le cœur n'y était pas. Elle ne venait quand même pas d'apprécier un baiser avec Drago Malefoy ?! Si ?

(1) Rowling utilise cette comparaison dans le tome HP6 et elle m'a toujours fait rire mais je n'ai pas repris ses termes exactes ^^

Voilàààààà :D Alors qu'en avez-vous pensé? :) Dites-moi tout, tout et encore tout :D


End file.
